The White Beginning
by Nicholas Winsberg
Summary: Times are changing for the Senshi and new, more powerful foes are beginning to appear. Now the Senshi will rely on allies from the long past to help defeat their new opponents from the Future. I've written this in the English Version, so to bad.
1. Prologue

The Race  
  
  
  
It has been one year since the Nega Moon attacked. The beautiful city of Crystal Tokyo, under the rule of King Endymion and Neo Queen Serenity, stood out in the beautiful weather marvelously…marvelously until now.  
  
At City Entrance Gate #1, two guards work at their posts, busily letting people in and out of the city. Garic is the main guard at the gate with his partner, Norman. Garic has work the entry gates for the past ten years. Norman has only worked at the entry gates for six months. As a new employee, he noticed something about the incoming traffic.  
  
"Hey Garic! It's strangely busy today!" Norman yelled from behind his back.  
  
"I know, I've never seen it like this before. There are more people coming into the city than out, I wonder why?" Garic returned.  
  
Little did they know, that three miles away, a strange storm was moving rapidly towards the beautiful city. Garic in his late thirties, looked up at the sky. His fiery red hair turned white. Norman in his early twenties, looked over at Garic in surprise.  
  
"What's wrong?" Norman asked.  
  
There was no answer. Garic stood stiff looking outward from the city.  
  
"Garic?" Norman asked again and turned to look at the scenery before them and realized what was happening. 


	2. The First Chapter

Chapter I  
  
At the Palace of Crystal Tokyo, Sailor Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus, stood on one of the many balconies, watching the storm. They all noticed that only four of the five Entrance Gates were closed. They also noticed that the land around the great city was being torn up by the ferocious storm. The four Senshi looked back at Gate number one and wondered why it was still open, there were no vehicles at the gate.  
  
King Endymion, or Darien as he is sometimes known as, approached with Neo-Queen Serenity and asked, "Why is Gate one still open, what's going on down there?"  
  
"Darien, please calm down, they probably have a good explanation," returned Serenity.  
  
"They better have!" retorted Endymion.  
  
  
  
Unfortunately for everyone at the Palace, Garic and Norman had a very good reason to keep the Entrance Gate open. There was a motorcycle rider, only feet from the head of the storm. Behind him, as the storm moved, the land around him was being destroyed. Lighting bolts flash trying to strike the running rider. They hit the ground inches behind him.  
  
It seemed he was running from the storm, trying not to get killed. He reached the gate and whizzed by the checking station at 120 mph. Quickly, Garic and Norman shut the Gate before the storm reached it. As for the rider, by the time the two guards turned around to have a word with the rider, they noticed to their horror that he had crashed ten feet from the booth and the bike twenty feet from the rider.  
  
"We never heard him crash," Norman said.  
  
"Never mind that now. Call an Ambulance!" yelled Garic, as he ran to the rider.  
  
"Right!" returned Norman.  
  
Garic reached the rider and checked to see if he was alive. He was barely, but the bloodstain that ran down from his helmet signaled that the rider was badly injured.  
  
"He's just barely alive," Garic sighed.  
  
"The Ambulance is on its way, I'm going to check on the wreckage." Norman reported as he came by.  
  
Garic nodded and stayed with the rider. Norman walked over to the cycle and surveyed the damage. To his amazement, the bike was not damaged. "What the…?" he said after setting it on the kickstand.  
  
"What?" Garic, looked up with his hands on the rider's helmet, ready to take it off.  
  
"The motorcycle isn't damaged from the fall," Norman looked astounded. Sirens could be heard from a distance and were getting closer by the second. "Nothing to worry about right now, but who is this guy anyway?"  
  
"Wish I knew, lets find out," Garic pulled the helmet off the rider's head to reveal who he was. "He looks as old as the King, Queen, and the Senshi," Garic said in astonishment.  
  
The rider began to come to and tried to speak, but only fragments of words could be heard.  
  
"Now, now stranger. You just relax and don't talk, help is here." An ambulance and two fire engines arrive at the scene.  
  
  
  
"Serenity! Endymion!"  
  
Ami, rushed into the throne room with Mina. Ami, out of breath, looked at Mina to report for her.  
  
"Entrance Gate Number One and the city is secure, but there has been an accident with a motorcycle rider. The rider has been taken to a nearby hospital and his bike has been impounded for further investigation."  
  
"I see," answered Endymion as he sat in his chair with Serenity sitting beside him, "but did you find anything out about this rider or who he/she is?"  
  
"No we didn't, but with your permission, I personally would like to investigate this situation to find out who this person is." replied Mina.  
  
"And find out why this rider came here with all the other trouble we have. I will grant your request, but Lita is coming with you. And one final question Mina."  
  
"What might that be?"  
  
"Why do you want to lead this investigation?"  
  
"Simple, I have nothing better to do for the moment."  
  
Endymion rolled his eyes at her.  
  
Both Senshi, transformed and set to go, understood and nodded at Endymion. They walked out to start their mission.  
  
  
  
Not until fifteen minutes later, did they both arrive at the city impound. It was already three thirty and the storm has settled itself over the city, placing it into eternal darkness. There was no rain, no lightning, no thunder, nothing. Just silence and black clouds. The illuminated city showed where the vehicle impound was, so the two Senshi found it with ease. They quietly entered the vehicle impound, trying not to be seen, and found the mysterious rider's motorcycle. Quickly, they began to investigate it.  
  
"Nice bike, strange it wasn't damaged in the wreck," said Mina.  
  
"Why do you say that?" asked Lita.  
  
"Well, when any vehicle crashes, wouldn't it at least be dented, scratched up or even in pieces. The paint isn't even scratched off."  
  
"Yeah, you have a point."  
  
"Right...what do we have here?" Mina curiously ran her hand over a small switch at the rear of the cycle.  
  
"What? What's wrong?"  
  
"I've seemed to have found a small switch. I going to flip it and see what happens, stand back."  
  
Lita stepped back as Mina flipped the switch. There is a quiet whoosh and a small secret compartment opened outward, revealing a medium sized rectangular box.  
  
"What is it?" Lita came forward.  
  
"I don't know, but let's find out" Mina opened it slowly. She gasped, "Magnificent…truly magnificent."  
  
Inside sat a shinning white crystal with a heart-shaped locket on top it. The crystal resembles a cross, almost. Long points come downward from the sides of it. The locket is made of gold with a ruby heart and tiny emeralds surrounding the heart. The edges of the locket have small diamonds all around. Mina opened the locket to see what was inside and would have fainted if Lita didn't catch her.  
  
"Are you okay?" Lita asked.  
  
"I...I...I can't believe it...here," she handed it to Lita. Lita looked into the locket and fell into a silent stare.  
  
  
  
'Where am I? What happened? What is this place? Why…'  
  
"Mr. Star…Mr. Ryan Star?" a nurse entered the room asking, "How are you feeling?"  
  
Ryan turned his attention toward the nurse, his thoughts shattered. He replied, "I've felt better, but what happened and where am I?"  
  
"You are in Crystal Tokyo City Hospital. As to what happened, you were involved in a accident when you entered the city." The nurse answered.  
  
"Accident?" Ryan thought for a moment, "Right, I remember now. How long have I been out?"  
  
"A little under an hour. But there is one thing I would like to know," The young nurse stood next to Ryan. Ryan sat up, cringing in pain, but was able to make it. "Take it easy now, don't exhaust yourself." She said as she knelt down next to him. Her short brown hair hung down behind her neck with green eyes that seem to know every illness known to man. She looked at Ryan with those green eyes. Her tall, slender figure was something a lovesick man could ever want. Ryan looked at her for a moment, almost as if he were in a trance, but he then shook his head slightly and snapped out of it.  
  
"What would you like to know?"  
  
"How did you crash?" Her straight, white teeth show in a lovely smile.  
  
Ryan's face expression changed into a warm smile. "Well, I disengaged the brakes on my motorcycle. The only way I could stop was to hit the pavement."  
  
"Hit the pavement?" She raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Crash. 'Hit the pavement' is a race slang for a crash."  
  
"Oh." Her sweet smile returns. "Why would want to disengage your brakes, Mr. Star."  
  
"Please call me Ryan and I had to disengage my brakes to allow myself to out run that storm outside. On a motorcycle, the tires sometime rotate on an angle if they are not put on correctly. The result is that the tire will rub up against the brakes causing it to ride slower than normal."  
  
"Okay, I understand now, but what so special about that storm outside Ryan?"  
  
"It was sent after me by the terrorist group called the 'Zion Federation', Ms…Ms…"  
  
"O'Brien. My name is Heather O'Brien. And I can't believe that group has power like that."  
  
"A pleasure to meet you Heather. And yes, with magic roaming supreme in the world, anything is possible. Now I got a question for you."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"When can I get out of here? I'm somewhat on a mission"  
  
Heather laughed. "The doctor said you can leave whenever you ready. You're very lucky that you didn't suffer any broken or bruised bones."  
  
"Feels like it."  
  
She laughed at him again. "Your very funny, aren't you Ryan."  
  
"You can say that. So I can leave at any time?"  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
"Great! I'll leave right now. I really need to get going anyway."  
  
"Very well, this packet has everything that you will need to know about our city and a few of your belongings." She hands him the packet.  
  
Ryan took the packet full heartedly. "Thanks a lot, I'm going to need this."  
  
Heather stood up and turned to the door to walk out. "Oh, by the way, you lost a lot of blood from the accident. The packet on your shoulder is putting blood back into your body so you might want to be careful when you ride again."  
  
"Oh, okay…thanks I'll keep that in mind."  
  
She smiled at him one last time. "I'll see you again some time Ryan."  
  
"Okay, bye Heather."  
  
"Bye." She walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her.  
  
Ryan shook his head to relieve the pressure inside. He opened the packet to see what's inside. He took out the contents from inside: his keys, wallet, his riding clothes (his only pair of clothes), a map of the city with the vehicle impound circled in red, his watch and a C.D. He got up, bit his tongue in pain, and sets everything down on the bed, except his clothes and entered the restroom to clean up.  
  
Five minutes later, he came out changed, cleaned, refreshed and ready to go. He set the hospital clothing on the bed. Ryan then pocketed his watch, keys and wallet into two separate pockets. He took the rest of the items and returned them to the packet and left the room.  
  
  
  
On the sidewalk in front of the hospital, a figure quickly crossed the street to the other side. Ryan thought to himself that it was a good thing that the vehicle impound was right across the street from the hospital. Ryan walked up and entered the office of the impound. He approached and spook to the clerk on duty.  
  
"May I help you?" asked the clerk at the desk as Ryan approached him. He eyed Ryan seeing that he was wearing a brown leather jacket, a white T- shirt, blue jeans and brown-black hiking boots.  
  
"Yes, I have a motorcycle that's impound here," returned Ryan.  
  
"Your name Ryan Star?" the clerk asked.  
  
"That would be me." Ryan showed the clerk his license.  
  
"Your cycle the white and red racer?"  
  
"That's the one."  
  
"Just sign here. It's outback, ready to go. I'll open the gate for you."  
  
Ryan nodded and signed the paper. He looked around the little office seeing how clean and tidy it was. Little pictures hung from the wall, some file cabinets are in the corners of the office along with other little items. He shrugged and walked out back to the lot.  
  
  
  
After completing the instigation and found everything they need to know, Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter heard and saw the office door open. The two Senshi quickly ran and hid behind some crates by the back wall. They hid from whoever was coming out of the office. To their surprise, the mysterious rider came out of the office looked for his motorcycle. Mina and Lita do their best not to be seen by the rider. The duo could see the rider in full detail now.  
  
Ryan saw his bike and walked over to it. He smiled at the fact that there is no damage done to it. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, Ryan spotted something sparkling a short distance away. Ryan tried not to notice, as he bent down to re-engage the brakes. He followed with his eyes, only to notice that he was looking at a shoe. He pulled out a small canister of gas from the side of the cycle along with a tranquilizer pistol. Ryan loads it. He followed the shoe with his eyes up a slim, but a smooth and delicate leg, and saw a short orange skirt. Ryan reached over to the hidden compartment and opened it to only find the contents are gone! Furious, he shut it swearing under his breath. Ryan saw the two Senshi move in anticipation behind the crates and spotted a golden blonde and light brown hair, caught in the wind.  
  
'I knew you would come after me when I came here Mina,' Ryan thought to himself. He rose up, pulled the lock back on his gun and pushed a trigger on the canister to arm it and hides it behind him.  
  
"I know your back there, Sailor Senshi! Come out with your hands where I can see them!" Ryan waits patiently for a response. "We don't have to make this violent." He threw the gas over where they were. It exploded and released its contents.  
  
The two Senshi seem hesitant for a moment, coughing and sputtering.  
  
Now that they knew they have been seen, the two frantically flee from Ryan and ran right into his firing range. Ryan fired once and, to his luck, hit Sailor Venus, who was carrying his precious cargo. He backed off and waited for a reaction.  
  
Mina realized that she had been hit, looked back at Ryan with horror on her face. Ryan looked right at her and said with no sound, "Gotcha," as Lita grabbed Mina's arm and pulled her up. The two quickly ran off.  
  
'That should do it,' Ryan thought to himself, 'that dart should put her to sleep for a few hours and help me track them all the way to the palace.' Ryan realized that the two Senshi were ahead of him. So, Ryan quickly hopped on his bike, put his gun away, put his helmet on, started the motorcycle up and quickly sped out of the impound.  
  
Unfortunately, the ancient tracking system built into the bike was a bit slow due to the futuristic city, but Ryan found the trail very quickly. Ryan hoped that the dart had not been pulled out, for the dart acts as the tracking device.  
  
Finally, after twenty minutes, Ryan followed the two Senshi to the palace. Fortunately, no one was out on the streets do to the storm. "Guess it must have scared everyone off," he said to himself. Ryan looked up and saw the two enter the palace. He especially noticed that Sailor V was a bit sluggish when she entered. "Good, the dart is taking its toll on her," commented Ryan. He raced off towards the palace, activating only the rocket boosters and wall gripping tire spikes on his cycle.  
  
  
  
In the throne room of the Palace of Crystal Tokyo the others waited patiently for Lita and Mina to return from their investigation.  
  
"I wonder what's taking so long?" Amee asked.  
  
"Patience Amee," answered Darien, "We must let them conduct a full investigation."  
  
Ami nodded in understandment. Suddenly, the balcony doors opened with a crash and Lita walked in with Mina hanging on her shoulder. "I need some help here!" she yelled. Ami and Raye ran over to help Lita. They took Mina onto their shoulders and Lita took the box from Mina. Mina was to weak to report in, so Lita did it for her. Mina collapsed in Amee and Raye's arms.  
  
Lita then walked over to Endymion and Serenity to report in.  
  
"Lita, what's going on?" Endymion asked frantically.  
  
"We found the mysterious rider's cycle and the rider found us."  
  
"Continue," Endymion replied, rising up with Serenity to help Raye and Ami with Mina. Serenity stepped in front of him, "I think you should listen to what Lita has to say. I will help with Mina."  
  
Endymion nodded in agreement and turned to Lita. Serenity walked quickly over to Mina's side.  
  
Lita continued, "After we conducted our investigation, we discovered this inside the riders motorcycle," she handed Endymion the white box, "then the rider showed up to claim his cycle and spotted us."  
  
"What did he look like?"  
  
"I don't know, Mina is the only one who can tell you that. She got a good glimpse when he shot her."  
  
"He shot her! With what?"  
  
"Let me finish, he acted as though he didn't notice us, did something to his bike, then rose up with a gun in his right hand and a canister of gas in the other. He warned us to come out in the open but when we didn't move, so he threw the gas into the area where we were hiding, making us flee and when we were in the open, he opened fire and hit Mina."  
  
"With what? Tell me!"  
  
"With tranquilizer gun."  
  
"A tranquilizer dart did this to Mina?" he looked over his shoulder and saw that Mina had been laid down on a sofa to rest.  
  
"Yes that's what did this, but the item is in that box should be very surprising to you."  
  
"I hope this rider has an antidote," Endymion opened the box and looked into it. He nearly dropped it. He walked back to his chair in shock, his only reply was, "I haven't seen this for a very long time. Was there anything else?"  
  
"Yes, a locket, Mina has it around her neck."  
  
"A locket!" he yelled in surprise, "Inside the locket, was there two pictures? One of the rider and one of Mina?"  
  
"Why yes, but how did you know?"  
  
"Because I know who this mysterious rider is…" Endymion sat back down in his chair.  
  
"I was wondering the same thing Darien," a voice came from the open balcony. 


	3. The Second Chapter

Chapter II  
  
Everyone turned toward the open balcony. The mysterious rider stood over his cycle, had a tranquilizer gun drawn and another type down at his side.  
  
"Ryan," spoke Endymion, "I…I thought you were…killed…"  
  
"Do I look dead, Darien!" retorted Ryan, "Besides, Queen Serenity brought me back to life. It doesn't matter now, but you have something that belongs to me."  
  
Lita, in confusion, didn't know whether to attack or parry. She looked over to the other Senshi, then at Mina.  
  
Ryan spotted Lita's gaze and followed it to see Mina, sleeping off the dart fluid. He shut his eyes and tried not to lose his concentration, but he failed. He dropped his guard and the tranquilizer gun. He then removed his helmet to reveal his face.  
  
"Prince Ryan Star, "ordered Serenity as she rose up, "stop this at once!"  
  
Ryan turned away from her and thought for a moment. Ryan then got off the motorcycle and set the helmet on the seat. Endymion walked over to him and removed the keys from the ignition and placed them in a pocket. He bent down and picked up the dropped gun and handed it back to Ryan.  
  
Ryan put the gun away in his jacket.  
  
"Ryan," Endymion asked," do you have an antidote for the tranquilizer dart?"  
  
"Yes, I have it right here." he replied holding up the gun with the antidote inside it.  
  
"Very well, you yourself will inject the antidote into Mina."  
  
"Not so fast Darien, I'm not doing anything until I receive that box."  
  
"All in good time Ryan. First give Mina the antidote."  
  
Ryan sighed and walked over to where Mina was laying. The others moved out of Ryan's way to reveal the sleeping Senshi. Ryan kneeled down at her side. He reached out and underneath Mina's skirt to remove the dart. After he found it and removed it from her right thigh, Ryan then removed his hand from underneath her skirt to reveal the dart. It was not a very big dart, only about an inch in length and six centimeters in diameter. It was black with red painted rings around it. The needle head is covered with Mina's blood. Ryan checks the blood and discovered it was already dry. He pulled out a plastic bag and dropped the dart inside, sealed it and pocketed it. Setting the antidote gun against Mina's arm, he injected the green fluid into Mina's body. Ryan rose up and stepped back, waiting for the result.  
  
"Give her a minute," Ryan said. Everyone came forward still, staying behind Ryan, they watched in eager curiosity. Mina's eyes began to flutter and she started to moan. The others rushed forward and kneeled next to Mina. Endymion and Serenity walked up to Ryan.  
  
Ryan turned to face them. "Done," smiled Ryan, "now I should be receiving something?"  
  
"Not yet," answered Endymion, "you have some explaining to do."  
  
"As to what?"  
  
"As to what is going on out there, Ryan!" snapped Serenity.  
  
"I guess you have the right to know, that is why I came here," Ryan sighed.  
  
"Exactly, we have the right to know," returned Serenity.  
  
"But there's one problem, how can explain when you don't remember anything?"  
  
"He's got us there," returned Endymion.  
  
"Right, and that's what I need from you all," replied Ryan.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"For you to give back my powers and my powers only. If I'm still a Prince, I need to look like one."  
  
Endymion looks at Ryan, then at Serenity, then to the Scouts. "Are you okay Mina?" he asked.  
  
Mina nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay."  
  
Endymion looked back at Ryan. "Okay Ryan, I'll trust you." He opened the white box and handed Ryan the crystal.  
  
"Where's the locket?" Ryan asked.  
  
"It's around Mina's neck," answered Lita.  
  
Ryan turned to look at Mina's neck and saw the locket. He turned back to Endymion. Ryan accepted the crystal and it begins to glow, it glowed brighter and brighter until it disappeared. Now Ryan began to glow a bright white then the glow flashed outward and everyone noticed that Ryan's clothing changed, from street to royalty. Everyone suddenly take a few steps away from Ryan. The four Senshi stand together while Endymion stood behind Serenity. Ryan shut his eyes and the crystal begins to change color. The colors resemble the Senshi's colors. Suddenly, five beams of light come out of the crystal. Ryan stepped back, but kept the crystal in the air. The beams of colored light shine at the Senshi's hearts. The girls stood, unmoving, mesmerized as they watch. The beams grew a little larger and they started to scream.  
  
  
  
"Ryan no!" shouted Endymion. Inside his head, he could hear Ryan's voice,  
  
'Darien, don't interfere. Let me do this, it's the only way.'  
  
"The only way to what?" Endymion panicked.  
  
'The only way to win,' Endymion heard. He watched as the Senshi scream in pain. Finally, he began to understand and he saw colored pieces of Ryan's crystal come from inside of each the Senshi, all but Mina. Ami held the top piece, Lita held the middle, Raye held the bottom, and Serenity held the arms. The pieces of colored crystal join Ryan's white crystal and became whole. Now the beams that held the four other Senshi leave and join Mina's beam. The others collapsed, but Endymion caught Serenity, and Mina began to relax. All five beams became one and turn white and yellow as Mina's symbol appears on her head. The beam rose up to the symbol on her forehead, and Ryan's symbol, a star, appears interlock with hers. The same is happened to Ryan but only in reverse.  
  
They both opened their eyes and looked at one another. Then Mina began to shout commands,  
  
"Transformation call!" Mina yelled.  
  
"Knights, Armor up!" answered Ryan.  
  
"Color call!"  
  
"Knight one, White!" This command ends the light beam connection and Mina fells to her knees. She watched silently. The Crystal disappeared from Ryan's hands and he stretched his limbs outward. When he did so, Ryan began to flash white and gold and his arms and legs are spread outward, so that he looked like a star. Suddenly, the flashing began to move inward toward Ryan's chest and as the flash was moving inward, it left behind the White Thunder Knights armor. At the end, a spinning star was shown and when it stopped, it plastered itself to the breastplate and a Crescent Moon filled in behind it. An outline of a shield appears on Ryan's back and when it filled in, the insignia that appears on his breastplate also appears on the shield. Ryan's swords and sheaths appeared at his sides and when Ryan removes the sword handles, the blades shot to a length of three feet!  
  
Now fully transformed Ryan, he looked like a crossover between an English Knight and a Samurai. The first cover is a durable, full body polyester- like material. On top of that are a series of different armor pieces. On his head, Ryan wore the traditional samurai helmet with a golden emblem on the front tip. The emblem spikes outward left and right and reaches a length of six inches. It sits at a thirty-five degree angle. Also a smaller spike splits from the base of the longer one and sits at a forty- degree angle. Ryan's face was protected by a silver facemask with golden eyes. Inside the facemask, were a series of wires and computer chips that link onto the helmet when the facemask is wore. The helmet was actually a miniature super computer. The eyes were actually two miniature computer screens and cameras. The helmet and facemask were created by an ancient race and, unfortunately, no one understands how it works. Next, Ryan wore specially tempered gauntlets, which covered his hands and arms. The Torso was covered by T-top breast, but covers his shoulders, plate that also is specially tempered. The gauntlets and breastplate were forged by Ryan long ago. Ryan's shins and feet were covered by his boots, which were made by Ryan also. The boots are very durable and can withstand most attacks. The material used to create the boots was unknown. On his thighs he wore normal guards made from the material as his gauntlets and breastplate. Around his waist, Ryan wore (I'm sure if its a skirt or a kilt or what, but you all know what I'm talking about) just like a samurai would. On his back he wears a white, on top, and gold, on bottom, cape.  
  
After the transformation ended, Ryan sheathed his weapons and stretched. He removed his helmet and facemask to reveal his smiling face. Mina sat up and rushed into his arms. Ryan looked at her and said,  
  
"I'm back and I'm never leaving again."  
  
A white flash filled the room.  
  
  
  
"What just happened Ryan?" Endymion asked.  
  
Ryan stood still for a moment, looked down at Mina and back at Endymion.  
  
"If I'm correct, the flash released all of our memories of the Thunder Knight team."  
  
Amee suddenly fells to her knees. Ryan released Mina for a moment, walked over to and knelt next to Ami. Everyone watched closely. Ryan placed his hand on her shoulder, "I'll find him, I promise."  
  
"Ryan, make sure he remembers me." Ami said sadly.  
  
"I will, promise." Ryan set Ami back on her feet, made sure that she will be all right and returned to Mina's arms.  
  
"Ryan, do you have an explanation for what's going on or not!" snapped Serenity.  
  
"Oh my gosh, I completely forget about the storm!" Ryan looked out the balcony door. He saw the big storm retreating south from the city. He looked back into the room, thinking for a moment then shrugged. "Anyway, about what's going on, is this. All of you remember the Gold Thunder Knight, Megan Krause?"  
  
"Who could forget?" replied Raye while everyone else nodded.  
  
"Right, well a week ago I---" Mina suddenly pushed herself out of Ryan's arms. Her eyes were wide.  
  
"Mina what is it?" asked Ryan. It suddenly hit him.  
  
"Stay away from me Ryan! Don't ever come near me again!" She took a few steps back, turned and ran away. She headed straight in Endymion's direction, but he stepped out of the way in time.  
  
"Mina, wait!" cried Ryan. He began to chase after her but Endymion stepped in his way.  
  
"Let her go Ryan. She needs time to let all of this sink in," commented Darien.  
  
Gritting his teeth, Ryan watched her run out of the room and disappear. He tried to relax.  
  
"Continue on with what you were saying," said Serena.  
  
"Okay, lets see, where was I? Oh right, I received a phone call from Dr. William T. Light saying that Megan had joined a large terrorist group called the 'Zion Federation'."  
  
"Don't you mean Dr. Thomas Light of Light Industries?" interrupted Amee.  
  
"No, but his brother William, I was on his corporate racing team. We were the best," returned Ryan. His ego began to show.  
  
"Hey, I remember that. You guys won the World Racing Championship," commented Darien.  
  
"But how is that possible? Isn't he still alive?" retorted Amee.  
  
"No, Thomas Light died six years ago," answered Lita.  
  
Ryan nodded. "That's right. After I hung up the phone, I can scarcely remember what happened that day. A bright light appeared in my eyes, then I was in this huge Palace, then Queen Serenity, your mother Serenity, came up and handed me the white box with the royal seal on it."  
  
Endymion looked at the box. "He's right, look." Everyone looked over at the top of the box. It had a large, silver crescent moon engraved upon it.  
  
"Yeah, that's it. The only thing she said to me was, 'You know what to do'. Memories swarmed back into my head and the next thing I knew, I was back in my apartment in the United States. I tried to figure out what happened, but I knew that all of you would have an answer for me. So I took the next flight out of the U.S., taking what belongings I had, and came here to Japan. When I was in the U.S. airport, Dr. Light came to me and gave me all the essentials for permanent residence here in Tokyo."  
  
"Did you tell him that you were to leave the U.S. for good?" asked Lita.  
  
"Yes, I did. That's why he was there that day. He also gave me the motorcycle when I was leaving too. He said I would need it. So, I got into the plane, the cycle was loaded into the cargo hold and saw the last sight of U.S. soil for the rest of my life. When I landed in Nagano International Airport, I had to ride here to Tokyo. By the way, the instruction manual took three hours to read and the first ten pages were on how to start it."  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"My first night I had stay at a small campground. That's when I saw Megan. I had a fire going and I was next to a stream. The flames of the fire jumped incredibly high then died down and the Red Thunder Knight Crystal was floating before me. It shined brightly and then the water of the stream flowed faster and the Blue crystal rose up out of the water, shinning, to about eye level and stayed there. The ground beneath me shook and the Green crystal rose before me shinning brightly as well. Lighting stuck the ground and the Purple crystal was floating along with the others. The wind blew fiercely and the Yellow crystal appeared. The five crystals came together and formed a star before me. As though they recognized me. Then a lighting bolt struck a rock four times before it split in half and the Gold, Silver, Bronze, and Ruby crystals rose up. That's when disaster struck. The four crystals that rose from the rock were suddenly nabbed by an electric-magnet net and pulled over to a…a…like an human robot person."  
  
"An Android?" asked Ami.  
  
"Yeah, that's it. An Android."  
  
"What's an Android?" interrupted Darien.  
  
Ami answered, "Androids are robots that have human characteristics. They were created to help Humanity in difficult situations. Such as construction, waste management, running electrical plants, and so forth. That's when the problems began. When large terrorist groups got hold of this technology they would use it to fight wars and kill innocent people. Some were give powers beyond imagination while others were simple footman for armies. Weapons were integrated into their bodies and information of how to fight was added as well. That is why they are such a big threat now."  
  
"Oh, I see." responded Darien.  
  
Ryan continued, "That's when I saw her, standing there with a large laser cannon pointed in my direction. She was surrounded with a small army of them. She smiled evilly at me. 'Hello Ryan, good to see you again.' Is what she said to me, I responded, 'Megan, how did you get your memories back?' Her response was, 'Saw the Sailor Senshi once and I remembered all the good times you and I had together.' I cocked an eyebrow at her, 'Good times? Doesn't matter. Why are you fighting for Terrorists? Don't you want to be a Knight again?' She responded with, 'Why do you think I'm collecting the crystals from you? So I can bring back the Knights and have them fight for evil. Join me and together we will rule the world. Perhaps we can even have the love that wasn't there before.' I shook my head, 'As much as I like to take up on the offer, I will have to turn you down.' Her response was, 'Pity, because I would've liked to work with you but looks like I can't. But if you ever change your mind, I'll will return for other five crystals.' I asked her one last question, 'How did you find me?' Her answer was, 'Satellite.' And with that, she was gone along with her troops. The next day I came here as fast as I could with that storm chasing me."  
  
"You didn't chase after her?" asked Raye.  
  
"I couldn't, she would have killed me and taken the other five crystals."  
  
"And what of the other five crystals?" asked Serena.  
  
"I have them hidden with me."  
  
"Where are they?" asked Raye.  
  
Ryan extended his hand with his watch on it. "They're in the face of my watch."  
  
Everyone looked closer at his watch and saw the five crystals inside.  
  
"How did you get them in there?" asked Lita.  
  
"I don't know. I looked at my watch and there they were. As the twelve, the three, the six, the nine and the in the middle of the hands."  
  
"Do you think you can beat Megan and get the other four crystals back?" asked  
  
Endymion.  
  
"With your help I know I will."  
  
"Don't you mean with the Knights help?" asked Serenity.  
  
"With those remaining and with your help it shouldn't be that hard."  
  
"But our fighting days are basically over." replied Raye.  
  
"Not anymore, Megan will be back for these five crystals and I will need all the help I can get." 


End file.
